Feliz Natal
by dreamerth3
Summary: Às vezes, quando menos esperamos, aparece sempre um presentinho que nunca pensamos receber… Prenda de Natal para ReiOwan! Yaoi!


**Feliz Natal**

**Sumário: **Às vezes, quando menos esperamos, aparece sempre um presentinho que nunca pensamos receber… Prenda de Natal para ReiOwan! Yaoi!

Sentou-se perto da lareira que tinha acessa em casa e ficou apenas a olha-la. Pensava em como deveriam estar todos os seus amigos naquela noite tão especial…a noite de Natal. Tinha recebido convites de Iruka e Sakura para passarem o Natal todos juntos mas recusara. Não se sentia bem sendo um estorvo no seio familiar dos outros, ainda por cima numa noite tão especial. Iruka também não tinha família, mas desde que namorava com Anko que automaticamente pertencia a família da jovem professora. Deu um longo suspiro e deitou-se no chão de madeira. Pensava em como estaria Sasuke num momento tão importante? Se bem que o amigo nunca fora ligado ao Natal como ele, mas de certeza que também estaria algures em silêncio a pensar…ou então a festeja-lo com os idiotas amigos de Orochimaru.

- Não…isto não é hora de pensar em Sasuke… – murmurou sozinho fechando os olhos e tornando a abri-los. – Prometi que o ia esquecer e é isso que tenho estado a fazer…nada de estragar o que a tanto custo tenho conseguido.

A sua pequena árvore de Natal estava perto da lareira, e por baixo desta haviam imensos presentes. Quando se apercebera bem da quantidade de embrulhos e caixinhas que tinha, sentiu uma grande felicidade. Nunca antes tinha recebido tantos presentes como naquele ano. Todos lhe tinham dado um presente, mesmo que fosse pequeno, até mesmo o Tio do Ramen e a filha dele. Estava ansioso que a meia-noite chegasse para poder abri-los e descobrir o que havia dentro de todas aquelas caixinhas embrulhadas com papéis bonitos e lindos laços. Olhou o relógio e reparou que ainda faltava muito para a hora chegar, então decidiu levantar-se e ir comer algo, pois o seu estômago roncava já à algum tempo.

Reparou pela pequena janela da cozinha, que nevava lá fora. Nunca tinha visto nevar e esquecendo totalmente a comida, correu para a varanda e esticou os braços, vendo cair leves flocos de neve nas suas mãos. Sorriu que nem uma criança marota e correu para dentro de casa. Vestiu algo mais quente e colocou um cachecol ao pescoço, pegou nas chaves e desceu para a rua deserta, ficando sentado no portal vendo a neve. Era incrível que numa vila tão quente como Konoha, se visse nevar ou fazer frio daquela maneira.

O chão aos poucos ia ficando abarrotado de Neve e os telhados todos brancos e fofos, assim como os galhos das árvores despidas e pequenas. Naruto riu-se ao ver os monumentos dos Hokages todos cobertos de neve, incluindo a cabeça de Tsunade que tão recentemente tinha sido esculpida ali.

- Qual é a graça? – uma voz conhecida fê-lo calar-se e virar-se rapidamente. Viu Sai aproximar-se e sentar-se ao lado dele. Vinha bem agasalhado, vestindo um casaco de penas, um cachecol branco ao pescoço e umas luvas da mesma cor.

- Os Hokages ficam muito engraçados com aquela neve toda sobre eles… – disse sorrindo e apontando para a grande montanha. Sai riu-se.

- Sim, de facto imagina-los assim até que é muito divertido. – comentou observando também a montanha.

Naruto e Sai nunca tinham sido amigos logo à primeira vista, mas com o passar do tempo e das missões, ambos foram aprendendo algo sobre cada um e apercebendo-se de que poderiam ser amigos como todos os outros. Desde então que se davam perfeitamente bem e que conversavam muito sobre os seus gostos e opiniões pessoais. Nas missões que faziam juntos, o trabalho em equipa era algo que nunca falhava e apesar de não admitirem isso, formavam uma óptima dupla.

- O que fazes aqui a uma hora destas? – perguntou-lhe o loiro agora desviando a atenção da montanha e colocando-a no amigo recém chegado.

- Apenas passeio pelas ruas…não tenho muito para fazer naquela casa… – disse Sai falando calmamente, pois o frio parecia congelar-lhe os lábios.

- Já jantaste? – perguntou Naruto sorrindo-lhe.

- Nem por isso, e tu?

- Ia jantar quando vi a neve, depois esqueci-me da fome…mas parece que voltou de novo. – disse rindo-se. – Aceitas jantar comigo?

- Não quero dar trabalho…

- Aceito isso como um sim…vamos. – disse o loiro puxando Sai até à sua casa.

A casa de Naruto estava quente e mal deu o primeiro passo para entrar, Sai sentiu logo o calor da lareira. Assim como Naruto, retirou o casaco e o cachecol, ficando apenas com a roupa meio quente que trazia por baixo. Apesar de não parecer, era um jovem bastante friorento.

- Precisas de ajuda na cozinha Naruto? – perguntou sentado no sofá da sala.

- Não, eu despacho-me sozinho. – gritou o outro de lá de dentro. – Mas obrigado na mesma.

Sai apenas sorriu e continuou a observar a casa do loiro. Não era a primeira vez que lá entrava, mas com todas aquelas decorações natalícias e luminosas, parecia que tudo lá dentro estava mais vivo e harmonioso. A arvore tão perfeitamente decorada e as luzes que a envolviam…os presentes que a enriqueciam e a média lareira que queimava a lenha e produzia o calor do fogo. Sorriu. Era exactamente tudo ao contrário da sua casa. Ele nem tão pouco tinha presentes por baixo da pequena arvore que arranjara e a única coisa que enriquecia a sua pequena casa, eram os seus desenhos emoldurados nas paredes, fora isso, nada mais.

Aproveitando que Naruto estava na cozinha, Sai retirou o seu bloco de dentro do grande bolso do casaco e começou a desenhar.

Na cozinha, Naruto arranjava os legumes enquanto a água aquecia no fogão. Estava animado, a companhia de Sai era agradável e fazia-o sentir-se enérgico e com vontade de sorrir a toda a hora, mesmo que não tivesse nada que o fizesse ficar assim. Sabia que Sai era um pouco parecido com ele. Que não tinha mais família e que provavelmente aquela época não significasse muito para ele. Apesar de tudo, não tinha assim tantos amigos como os que ele tinha agora, pois Sai não fora um "amigo" logo à primeira. No entanto, sabendo que Sai mudara e que progredira nas suas acções e maneiras de ver a vida, Naruto também lhe dera a sua confiança e amizade. Se ambos não tinham ninguém para passarem aquele momento, porque não passarem juntos?

Enquanto esperava o comer terminar, Naruto sentou-se na janela da cozinha e ficou a observar o horizonte escuro. Pensava nas semelhanças entre Sai e Sasuke, assim como nas diferenças de cada um. Apesar de a cada dia esquecer mais o que sentia pelo jovem Uchiha, nunca poderia esquecer a amizade deles, no entanto havia algo que Sai lhe fazia sentir, o mesmo que um dia começara a sentir pelo amigo fugido. Não sabia se, se assustava com isso ou se simplesmente deixava as coisas acontecerem… Passado minutos, saiu da janela e desligou o fogão, o jantar estava terminado.

- Está pronto, agora espero que não morras ao come-lo! – disse Naruto arranjando a mesa. Sai riu-se. Tinha escondido o seu desenho debaixo da almofada do sofá e guardado novamente o seu bloco de desenhos.

- Acho que não…até porque tem um óptimo aspecto. – comentou olhando a comida e ajudando-o a arrumar a mesa.

- Não interessa só a aparência…agora o gosto…

- Logo veremos…

Depois de arrumada a mesa, ambos sentaram-se e começaram a comer. Sai provou e para brincar, disse que estava horrível, mas vendo que o loiro quase que acreditava na brincadeira, disse que realmente estava bom, deixando-o mais aliviado. Riram-se muito enquanto comiam, ao mesmo tempo em que conversavam sobre antigas missões e saídas em conjunto. Já tinham terminado a refeição e no entanto continuavam a conversar.

- Olha só, quando estamos a fazer o que gostamos o tempo passa rápido! – disse Naruto olhando o relógio e vendo que poucos minutos faltavam para a meia-noite.

- Sim, tens razão, melhor ir andando para poderes abrir os presentes que tens. – disse Sai já se levantando da mesa.

- Não! – tornou Naruto levantando-se também – Não precisas de ir…a não ser que queiras mesmo…eu preferia…que ficasses comigo… - disse meio corado. Sai ficou um pouco admirado mas acabou por sorrir.

- Tens a certeza? – perguntou.

- Hum-hum…

- Ok, então eu fico contigo… – Naruto abriu um sorriso com a resposta.

Levantaram a mesa e rapidamente lavaram a loiça. Retomaram à sala e ficaram ambos frente à árvore e aos presentes. Sai olhou Naruto à espera de uma reacção.

- Vamos abri-los… – disse o loiro sentando-se. Sai fez o mesmo.

- Vais abri-los, eles são para ti!

- E tu vais-me ajudar…

- Mas…

- Mas nada. É uma ordem! – Naruto fingiu cara séria e Sai acabou por ceder, não valia de nada discutir com o loiro.

Pegou numa das caixas que lá estavam e procurou saber de quem era, acertando logo na prenda de Kakashi que não parecia ser muito difícil de adivinhar. Abriu-a devagar, como se tivesse medo de rasgar o papel de embrulho ou danificar o laço. Observando-o discretamente, Naruto sorria, talvez para Sai fosse a primeira vez que fizesse aquele gesto de abrir um presente…embora que para si mesmo tudo aquilo fosse muito recente, já havia recebido alguns mesmo fora de época.

Quando terminaram de abrir todos os presentes, Naruto arrumou-os todos a um cantinho, tinha recebido muitas coisas bonitas e belas recordações, incluindo então uma grande caixa de chocolates que recebera de Ino. Abriu-a e ofereceu a Sai que aceitou comendo também.

- Isto vai-nos dar uma grande dor de barriga… – comentou o moreno rindo-se.

- Acho que sim…mas é tão bom! – disse Naruto deliciando-se com um.

- Sim! – esticando-se um pouco, Sai alcançou o sofá e puxou o seu recente desenho, encarou-o uns momentos, como se pensasse se o daria, e logo o estendeu a Naruto que ficou com um rosto confuso.

- Para mim? – perguntou pegando no desenho.

- Sim…é o meu presente para ti… – disse o moreno sorrindo-lhe.

Ao observar o pequeno desenho, os olhos de Naruto brilharam. Estava uma figura incrível, tão perfeito como uma fotografia e tão bem colorida como a realidade. Na imagem estavam duas pessoas que se percebeu como Sai e Naruto, numa pequena porta a observar neve que caía numa noite de céu estrelado. Ambos com os braços nas costas um do outro e sorrindo. Não sabia porque mas sentia que conhecia aquela imagem…

- Sai…está…perfeito… – disse ainda aparvalhado com o desenho.

- Tinha que estar…afinal é para ti. – disse o outro meio corado.

- Incrível como tu conseguiste desenhar isto em tão pouco tempo…

- Bastou-me vontade e criatividade… – disse Sai.

- Obrigado! Adorei…vou pendura-lo na parede do meu quarto, está digno disso. – disse o loiro abrindo um sorriso largo e guardando cuidadosamente o desenho em cima do móvel dos livros. Por momentos ficou pensativo, não tinha comprado um presente para Sai… – Mas eu não tenho presente para ti… – disse francamente. Sai apenas se riu.

- Claro que tens, já me deste o melhor presente que eu podia receber… – disse o moreno deixando-o confuso.

- O que?

- A tua companhia nesta noite tão especial, e a tua amizade, isso para mim substitui todos os presentes…

Naruto ficou sem palavras. Como se hipnotizado no outro que sorria tão abertamente ao dizer tudo aquilo. Sentiu uma vontade repentina de chorar, mas não de tristeza, de uma alegria desconhecida que lhe enchia o peito naquele momento. Ainda sem saber o que dizer, apenas estendeu a caixa dos chocolates ao outro que retirou mais um pedacinho.

- Sem querer abusar da tua paciência, será que me podias fazer um favor? – perguntou ganhando a voz.

- Claro, o que? – Naruto foi até aos presentes e retirou um pequeno livro que Kakashi lhe tinha oferecido e deu-o a Sai.

- Lê para mim…

- Ok!

Saíram os dois do chão de madeira e sentaram-se no sofá. Sai ficou numa ponta, ao passo que Naruto ficou deitado com a cabeça no colo do moreno apenas ouvindo-o ler calma e pausadamente aquela historia Natalícia que o livro continha.

De olhos fechados, ouvindo-o, Naruto sorriu. Sentia-se tão bem ali, tão bem perto dele que não o queria deixar ir embora…tentava afastar o sono que o consumia para poder certificar-se de ele não ia embora logo depois do loiro cair no sono.

Após ler umas quantas paginas, Sai parou e olhou Naruto.

- Porque paraste? – perguntou o loiro sem se mover, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Pensei que já estivesses adormecido… – disse Sai guardando o livro por momentos.

- Se eu já estivesse a dormir o que farias? – perguntou da mesma forma, mas sorrindo.

- Hum… ficaria a noite toda a observar-te…a proteger-te do frio e cuidaria de ti se tivesses algum pesadelo ou sonho mau. – disse quase que automaticamente. Corou quando viu os olhos azuis abrirem-se e encararem-no juntamente com um sorriso.

Naruto levantou-se e ficou sobre o colo de Sai que apenas o olhava. Passou a mão pelo rosto delicado dele e sorriu. _Eu juro que tentei resistir-te… _pensou ao fixar o seu olhar no dele. Sai fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão quente de Naruto no seu rosto, o livro que segurava numa das mãos, caiu sobre a pequena mesa que havia junto ao sofá. O loiro juntou a sua testa à do moreno e deixou que a ponta dos seus narizes se tocasse levemente. Podiam sentir o calor dos lábios um do outro mas só segundos depois é que se juntaram, num pequeno beijo. As mãos de Naruto seguravam o rosto de Sai que se movia lentamente, como se obedecesse aos gestos do loiro. Sem deixar que Naruto se afastasse, Sai puxou-o para si e devorou a boca de Naruto, invertendo as posições num rápido movimento. O loiro olhou-o acima de sí, e puxou-o para sí beijando-o tão tecnicamente como o outro havia feito.

- Feliz Natal… – disse Naruto após um tempo.

- Ao teu lado aposto que será… – disse Sai abraçando-o.

Estavam ambos no sofá. Sai deitado com Naruto no seu peito, ambos cobertos por uma manta quente e aquecidos pelo calor da lareira que era a única coisa a iluminar o compartimento. Após mais um beijo, adormeceram os dois…

**Presente Para**: Rei Owan

**Obs:** Eu sei que não é o teu casal favorito, mas eu já tinha pensado nisto à muito tempo, inclusive até a escrevi em folhas de papel…tinha pensado em algo diferente, onde o Sasuke entrasse mais e mexesse mais com Naruto, mas desisti dessa ideia até porque estou com raiva do Uchiha…**ù.ú**…E queria que o presente de Natal para ti fosse diferente de todos os outros que eu já te dei, por isso esta foi perfeita… pelo menos eu adorei escreve-la e acho que tu também vais gostar. Tantas coisas que queria dizer…mas prefiro dize-las na altura certa, nos momentos certos e quando forem necessárias…

**Adoro-te** maninha mais velha…e todos os dias agradeço a Deus por ter-te conhecido… Obrigado e espero que gostes do presente. Feliz Natal…


End file.
